1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a pivot, and more particularly, pertains to a pivot incorporating a ratchet for reduced force operation about the pivot
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pivot devices which support a load about a horizontal pivot axis often provided frictional schemes which required substantial amounts of force to rotate or lift a load in the upward position where a large amount of friction must first be overcome before ascent of the payload was possible.
The present invention provides a ratcheted pivot which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a ratcheted pivot which provides a free-wheeling or reduced friction action when the payload is moving upward but maintains full friction control when the payload is moved downward.
The general purpose of the present invention is a ratcheted pivot.
According to an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a ratcheted pivot which dramatically reduces the effort or force required to move a friction controlled payload in the upward direction.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a ratcheted pivot which is easy to operate in an upward mode without having to overcome excessive friction.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a ratchet pawl engaging ratchet disks to support a load.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of small and large areas of frictional contact.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is to provide desired frictional control in either direction and thus provide payload stability in any position.
Having thus described an embodiment of the present invention it is the primary objective hereof to provide a ratcheted pivot.